memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sixth UK Annual Story
|pages = 4 |year = 2265 – 2270 |stardate = unknown }} Under command of James T. Kirk, the starship ''[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]]'' streaked through space towards the planet Korak, to investigate intelligence reports of Zodian activity…'' Summary Entering orbit of the planet Korak, the Enterprise intercepts a ship from the Zodian Empire, enemies of the Federation. The Zodians fire upon the Enterprise, but their attack is ineffective. The Enterprise returns fire and disables the Zodians, who surrender and spacewalk over to the Enterprise. The Zodians are terrified and explain that they are the only survivors of their expedition, which was slaughtered by fearsome monsters. Their attack was an act of desparation to leave Korak because their vessel did not have enough fuel to leave orbit. Spock reasons that the story could be a ploy to keep the Federation off Korak. Kirk takes Spock along on the shuttlecraft to corroborate the story. Once near the surface, they discover a Zodian base completely destroyed. Without warning, a beast of tremendous size swats the shuttle, lodging it in some trees. As the crew regain their senses, they see a second shuttle whip around the monster, distracting it. The shuttle rams into the animal, destroying itself and slaying the beast. Back on the Enterprise, Kirk is informed that the Zodians were provided a shuttle because they felt captivity was a dishonor, and reacted strongly to seeing others attacked by the creature. Kirk acknowledges the bravery of the Zodians, hoping it can lead to an understanding between their Empire and the Federation. Memorable quotes "They must be crazy taking on a ship of our size! Bracket them, Spock!" : - Kirk, reacting to the Zodian attack Background information * There do not seem to be any clues to determining when this story takes place, except that the uniforms mean it must happen after . * Kirk, Spock, and Uhura all wear gold uniforms. * At only four pages, this story ties with the Twenty-Fifth UK Story Arc as the shortest of the UK stories. * The Zodian ship resembles the spaceship Discovery One from (released only four years previously) from the front. It looks like a patchwork of different starship parts, possibly including a Daedalus class primary hull. Then again, the crashed ship on the surface has the same configuration, unless they are intended to be one in the same. * It is a wonder that the Federation considers the Zodians a threat since their technology appears to be inferior. * The creature terrorizing the Zodians is similar to a . * The Galileo shows a registry of NCC 1701-B. The second shuttle, possibly the Columbus, is labeled NCC 1701-C. * The Zodians claim they were only on Korak for "a week" before they were attacked, but this appears to be a lie. A second Zodian ship is seen crashed on the surface, and they also had enough time to construct a base. Cover gallery File:TV21 Annual 1972 Cover.jpg|Cover of the 1972 TV21 Annual Characters Regular cast * James T. Kirk * Spock * Hikaru Sulu – referred to in dialogue only. * Uhura Category:Comics